Ahsoka's Perspective
by Dmartens26
Summary: Imagine Ahsoka's Jedi life was more earthly, she has parents, a brother and cousins. Imagine she goes to school and encounters typical teen problems and solutions, despite the species differences bare with the story!
1. chapter 1

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Characters**

 **Ahsoka:** Main character who is a freshmen in high school, she develops friendships and romantic interests and deals with life as a 14 year old.

 **Plo:** For the sake of this story; He is Ahsoka's father.

 **Shaak:** For the sake of this story; she is Ahsoka's mother and Plo's wife.

 **Anakin:** For the sake of the story; he is Ahsoka's older brother who has already graduated highschool.

 **Barriss:** The first friend Ahsoka meets in highschool and who is also already a Junior in highschool.

 **Kidd Kareen:** Ahsoka's first crush and is also a freshman in highschool.

 **Luminara:** For the sake of the story, Barriss's mother.

 **Mace Windu:** For sake of the story; Luminara's wife and Barriss's father, he also coaches pod racing.

 **Chapter 1: Ahsoka's First Day**

Ahsoka stood with her school books under her arms as she stared at Shilli High. She had just gotten off the bus and was excited to begin a new chapter of her life. There were other students running and walking all over the place. Some her age, and most of them were older and there were many different species walking around as well.

She walked in through the front doors where the school's librarian Jocasta Nu was sitting at a table checking class ID chips. Ahsoka was wearing hers around her neck. Ahsoka walked right up to the table after some of the line had cleared, she had a big smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Ahsoka!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hello my dear." Jocasta Nu said. "ID chip please." She said holding out her hand.

Ahsoka took the lanyard from around her neck and gave it to Jocasta.

"Ahh, freshman huh; I certainly hope you have a great first day. If you should need help finding any of your classes, all you have to do is ask." Jocasta stated.

"Thank you!" Said an enthusiastic Ahsoka. She walked away from the check in area and looked down at her schedule. Her first class was Health with Master Fisto. "Well, I don't know what this will bring, but I'm ready." She stopped once she got into the halls and looked around for the class room numbers. She had no idea where her class was, she was already lost. She saw a group of girls talking by a group of lockers and she walked up to them to ask them.

"Umm… excuse me!"Ahsoka butted in. "Can you show me where Master Fisto's class room is?" She asked.

The girls, who were most likely sophmores, looked at the tiny freshman and turned to walk the other way.

"I know where Master Fisto's class room is." Came a calm voice from the other side of an open locker door.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, I would so much appreciate it."

The locker door closed and it was a female Mirialan stood there staring at the young Togruta. "I had his health class last year, and I enjoyed it very much. My name is Barriss Windu."

"Oh, your dad must have been my brother's old pod racing coach." Ahsoka pointed out.

Barriss chuckled. "Heh heh, most likely." She said politely. "Everyone knows me by my father pretty much."

"It's okay, pretty much anyone who knows me only knows me through my brother's pod racing record anyway." Ahsoka joked.

The two girls laughed and Barriss showed Ahsoka to the class room. "By the way, what is your name anyway?" Barriss asked.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." She responded.

"Oh, so you are related to Anakin." Barriss implied.

"See, I told you people only knew me through my brother." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"Well, he was a Senior when I was a Freshman." Barriss added making it known to Ahsoka that she was a Junior.

"Well, here's his room." Barriss stated. "Maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'd like that. I don't really have any friends here yet." Ahsoka mentioned being a bit vulnerable.

"Let's plan on that then." Barriss added.

"Sounds great!" Ahsoka responded with excitement.

The two girls parted ways and Ahsoka walked into the classroom and found an empty desk in the back of the room. She really wanted to sit closer to the front. She was so small that it was hard to see the holoboard.

Master Fisto then walked into the room. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a great summer and are all settled down and ready to begin." He stated. "This is your freshman health course, you are required to take a health class all four years of highschool."

Ahsoka was trying to see over a large male slug like kid sitting in front of her. She was still able to hear what Master Fisto was talking about and what the lesson for the day was about. She started taking notes in one of her note books that her mother had bought for her.

* * *

After she'd had a couple more classes, it was finally time for lunch.

"Finally! I'm starved." Ahsoka muttered to herself. She rushed off to the dining area hoping to find her new friend waiting at a table. She looked around but couldn't see Barriss anywhere, so she hopped in line to grab her food. 'Maybe she isn't out of class yet.' Ahsoka thought. She was really hoping this new friendship with Barriss would pan out; she really needed a good friend.

Ahsoka found a table and carried her tray of food over and sat down and looked around hoping to see Barriss. Pretty soon, on the other side of a two way wall, she could see Barriss walking to get in line; only she wasn't by herself, she was walking with a young human with shaggy hair and tan skin.

Finally Barriss and the boy joined up with Ahsoka. "Hello Ahsoka." Barriss said.

"Hey Barriss!" Ahsoka said with a cheery smile on her face. "Will you guys sit down?"

"Of course. Ahsoka, this is Boba, my boyfriend and Boba, this is Ahsoka Tano; my new friend that I met today."

Ahsoka smiled at Boba and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Boba." Ahsoka said.

Barriss and Boba both joined Ahsoka with their lunches as well. Barriss was picky with her lunch, so she generally packed lunch instead of taking a chance on what the school was preparing. This always made Ahsoka laugh. Ahsoka, being Togrutan, was a strict carnivore and was happy as long as there was meat involved in her lunch.

Boba looked at Ahsoka with curious eyes. "So, are you related to Anakin Tano? He's legendary at this school for pod racing." Boba mentioned.

Ahsoka glared at Barriss.

Barriss elbowed Boba. "Hey, that's not nice Boba. She doesn't need to follow in her brother's footsteps." Barriss insisted.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Boba covered. "I was just curious, I mean, he is a legend after all."

Barriss just gave him a sharp displeased look.

Ahsoka who was a little more at ease with the question finally spoke. "Yes, I am the sister of Anakin pod racer Tano. I often just call him Skyguy. He loves flying, in fact, that's how he actually won several pod races." She mentioned with a smile on her face.

"Wow! That's so cool. My brother was actually in Anakin's graduating class. They actually hung out all the time after school. Perhaps you know him, Rex?" Boba mentioned.

"Oh yes, I've definitely seen Rex around the house. You're his brother?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm one of his many brothers." Boba chimed with a huge grin on his face.

Barriss then smiled at their conversation.

They all sat in silence for a moment eating. Shortly Barriss piped up. "So how were the rest of your morning classes?"

"Oh, they weren't too bad, I had a hard time in health because I sat behind a rather large guy. But I also had Navigation which should be a fun class in the long run i think, and after lunch I have a math class with Master Secura. I have no idea what that class will be like." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, Master Secura, she's a tough instructor but a great one none the less. I've had her for a calculations class and that was really tough." Barriss informed.

"I've had her for the same math class two years in a row." Boba jokingly stated.

Ahsoka chuckled at the joke and so did Boba.

"The sad thing is, he's not kidding, he really had the same math class with her both his freshman and sophmore years." Barriss imformed.

Boba looked at Barriss with some embarrassment as he was not trying to make himself look stupid as she seemed to. But they both soon started laughing again.

* * *

Ahsoka got off of the bus and headed up the lane and into the house where her father was doing dishes from that morning's breakfast. "How was your first day little soka?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked up at Plo with a bit of excitement in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Oh, it was great!" She said with excitement. "I already met a new friend, well, maybe two new friends but they are both Juniors which I guess means they will be graduating next year." Ahsoka said with a bit of sadness.

Plo looked down at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Little Soka, you have plenty of time to become friends with students your own age before they graduate. Besides, once they do graduate, it doesn't mean that you won't be friends with them anymore." Plo assured her.

She looked back up at her father with a new smile on her face. "That's true." She said with gladness. Then she ran off to her brother's room who's door was shut. Ahsoka knocked on the door. "Anakin" she taunted.

Without opening the door, he yelled, "What do you want Snips?"

"I met Rex's brother today." Ahsoka informed him.

Anakin came to the door and opened it a crack, just enough to see the huge smile on her small framed face. "Really? Which one?" Anakin asked.

"It was Boba." She said with a bit of a snarky attitude.

Anakin looked a tad bit disgusted. "Oh, Boba; that brother." He said with little to no excitement in his voice.

"What's wrong with Boba?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, nothing too bad, it's just that, he spent so much time hanging around me and Rex when we used to go out for pizza." Anakin informed her.

"Oh." Ahsoka said. "That seems like a stupid reason to be annoyed with him." Ahsoka stated.

"Well, it was just a little annoying, that's all. Now if you don't mind Snips, I'm trying to have a phone conversation with my girlfriend." Anakin said as he shut the door.

Ahsoka went back into the living room and turned on the TV to catch the latest episode of her favorite show. She sat on the couch with her legs close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees and was watching intently. She was waitin for her mom to get home so she could tell her about her first day of high school went.

Shaak, Ahsoka and Anakin's mother, worked at a sacred temple where she worked as a security official. In fact, she was head of the security detail. She was generally the last one home for the evening.

Plo was the cook in the house. He always used the grill to prepare some tasty dish.

Ahsoka loves her father's cooking and she could smell the brats cooking on the grill, she knew dinner was almost ready and that her mom would be home soon.

Pretty soon, she heard the front door open and there stood Shaak who first walked over to Plo and they kissed each other hello.

"Hello my dear." Plo said to his wife. "Ahsoka, can you get your brother? Dinner is ready." He said.

Ahsoka jumped off the couch and ran to Anakin's closed door. "Hey Skyguy, dinner's ready!" She said with excitement and then ran back to the dining room.

She ran up and hugged Shaak and Shaak hugged her back.

"So, how was your first day sweetheart?" Shaak asked her daughter.

A big smile came across Ahsoka's face before she answered. "It was great! My math class may be tough, but the others should be good!" She responded with much excitement.

Shortly after they'd finished their conversation, Anakin walked into the dining room and they all sat down at the table and ate dinner as a family.

Stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Note: From here on out, chapters of Ahsoka's Perspective will be posted on Saturdays weekly.**

 **Chapter 2: Family BBQ**

After a month of school had past, Ahsoka became quite close to her friends Barriss and Boba. Her family had always held a small cook out for some family and friends.

"Dad, can I invite Barriss and Boba?" Ahsoka asked Plo with a big smile on her face.

"Why yes Little Soka, your mother and I would love to finally meet them." Plo confirmed.

Ahsoka ran to her phone which was charging. She typed out the invitation and texted it to both Barriss and Boba. She was a little concerned how it would feel to hang out with a dating couple and she wouldn't want to feel like the third wheel. It was on her mind most of the day until Barriss finally replied.

'Sure, we'd love to come! Thanks for inviting us! Would it be alright if my parents come as well?' Barriss's text asked.

Ahsoka typed back, 'of course!'

And the plans were made. Ahsoka was sure that Anakin would invite his two besties, Obi wan and Rex, whom she was cool with. She was so excited to have her new friends at her home.

Anakin was out in the shop working on a new ship that he always built from scratch. Ahsoka went out to visit with him for a bit. She sat down on a stool and watched him work. He had no idea she was even there until he got out from underneath the ship.

"Ahh!" He jumped. "Snips, I didn't realize you were in here." He said a little startled as he cleaned the oil off of his hands.

"Are you inviting anyone to the cookout?" Ahsoka asked with a big smile.

"Well, the usual are coming as my guests. What about you Snips?" Anakin asked as he looked back at her.

"Well," she said as she hopped off the stool, "my new friend's Barriss and Boba." She said confidently.

"Oh great, Boba's coming here too? I suppose he's just going to be hanging all over me and my friends the entire time." Anakin said as he rolled his eyes and turned his head to the ground.

"Why would he want to hang with you when there's me here?" Ahsoka asked with a snarky voice. "Besides, you know he's dating Barriss right?"

Anakin chuckled. "Ha ha, I definitely don't envy her." Anakin remarked.

Ahsoka gave Anakin a smug look of disappointment and walked out of the garage.

She walked out the patio where her mother Shaak was preparing the table. She had a table cloth and a center piece all purchased for this annual event. "Ahsoka, my sweetheart, would you please help me put this table cloth on?" Shaak asked.

Ahsoka nodded and grabbed one end of the table cloth as Shaak grabbed the other. Ahsoka walked her end to the far end of the table opposite of Shaak.

"So, your father tells me that you're inviting some new friends tonight. I'm excited to meet them." Shaak added as she walked over and held her daughter's head close to her body.

"Yep!" Ahsoka replied with excitement. It was all she was able to say for some reason, and Shaak didn't really know why.

"Is that all you have to say? Usually you'd go on and on about your new friends." Shaak pointed out.

Ahsoka looked down at the ground and then took a seat in a chair that was placed at the patio table. "Well, it's just that Anakin doesn't seem to approve of my friends." She said with her head held down.

Shaak sat down across from her facing her. "Sweetie, why do you need him to approve of them?"

Ahsoka looked up at her mother. "Because, I guess I want him to be close to mine as I've been close to his friends these last few years. I mean, I've grown close to Obi wan and Rex. And even Padme a little bit."

"Honey, you don't need him to approve of your friends at all. And I'm sure that he'll come around, you know he loves teasing you." Shaak added.

Ahsoka realized just how ridiculous she was being and she pushed out a smile. "I guess that's true. I guess I just liked the idea of all of us hanging out together."

Shaak smiled at Ahsoka and then stood up to go in the house. "Plo! I think it's time to put the steaks on!" She called.

Shortly after, Ahsoka heard someone's speeder pulling into their driveway. It was Barriss who was being escorted by Boba.

Ahsoka walked off the patio and went up to their speeder to greet them. Boba was the first one to get out. He then walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for Barriss like a gentleman.

Ahsoka walked over to Boba and gave him a slight elbow. "Nice touch there buddy." She said with a smile.

"Hey Ahsoka! How's your weekend going?" Boba asked her.

"Oh, it's nice not to have any homework, that's for sure." Ahsoka stated. "Follow me, we there are appetizers inside." Ahsoka informed them and led them inside the house.

Shaak was standing at the counter still preparing some of the appetizers. "Hello there!" Shaak said with a gentle and calming voice. She walked over to Barriss and Boba and introduced herself. "I'm Shaak, Ahsoka's mom." She said as she shook Barriss and Boba's hands. "You're welcome to anything on the countertop. Drinks are in the fridge on the bottom shelf." Shaak said, then she walked out of the kitchen to go grab her husband who was getting the rest of his stuff ready for grilling the steaks.

Ahsoka showed them all of the appetizers. "Be careful with these ones Barriss, they are a little spicy, I don't know what all you like." Ahsoka joked.

"Very funny Ahsoka, it may interest you to know, I actually like spicy." Barriss replied.

"Hey Ahsoka, where's your brother?" Boba asked.

Ahsoka just glared at him and shook her head and continued her tour.

Barriss also glared at him.

"What?" Boba asked.

"You didn't come here for him, you came here for her; you're her friend too." Barriss informed him.

Pretty soon Ahsoka could hear her brother's voice coming from outside calling her name. "Ahsoka! You have some more visitors!" He called.

Ahsoka stopped and was a tad embarrassed. "Oh, that must be your mom and dad Barriss." Ahsoka said with a little smile and ran back through the kitchen to greet them.

Anakin was talking to his old pod racing coach who just happened to be Barriss's father.

Ahsoka ran up to Barriss's mom. "Hi! I'm Ahsoka. You must be Barriss's mom." Ahsoka said.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Ahsoka, I'm Luminara and that's my husband Mace. I didn't realize you were Anakin's sister." Luminara stated.

Ahsoka would have rolled her eyes at that notion but she didn't want to be disrespectful, so she just accepted the statement. "Yep. I'm his sister." She faked the excitement. "We have appetizers inside. Dad should have the steaks done soon. Let me show you." And Ahsoka walked back inside.

"It's good to see you coach. It feels like an eternity since I was pod racing at Shilli High."

"Well young man, it feels like that to me sometimes as well." Mace said as he put his arm around Anakin. "The new pod racers just don't have the same motivation and gumption you had, well, except there is one who might be able to give you a run for his money. You'll have to come see him sometime once the races start." Mace offered.

"I'd like that very much Master." Anakin agreed.

"Now, where did my wife go?" Mace said as he was looking around.

"I bet she went inside with my sister to get some appetizers."

Plo was now serving food to all of his guests. Everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. The patio was filled with voices in conversation. Rex and Obi wan had finally joined the crowd as well.

Ahsoka was so proud to have her new friends and parents at her home enjoying the lovely food that her father had grilled up. Although she noticed that Barriss wasn't eating what everyone else was. She was eating something more veggie based that Shaak had cooked up for her.

"Barriss, that doesn't even look like enough food." Ahsoka pointed out with a rather snarky tone.

Barriss looked at Ahsoka. "Well Ahsoka, not everyone can eat whatever they want and maintain a stick like body." Barriss retorted referring to Ahsoka's petite figure. "Are you sure you can even finish both of those?" Barriss jokingly pointed at Ahsoka's plate.

Ahsoka then looked at the two cheese burgers that sat on her plate, then laughed. "I bet I could eat more than just two of them, I may be tiny, but I sure do have a big appetite." Ahsoka said smiling. With that, she took a big bite out of one burger.

Shaak and Plo looked at their family and friends and were quite satisfied at how their cookout had turned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Chapter 3: A Prospect for Ahsoka**

School had now been in session for about a month and a half. One of Shilli High's biggest competitive sports was having a practice session where students could come and see the future pod racers of the school.

Ahsoka and Barriss attended this event after school hours. They stood in the grand stands holding on to a railing overlooking a rugged track. Barriss was holding onto monitor with all of the racers that they could scroll through and view.

"This event is always exciting Ahsoka. Surely you've been to one of Anakin's practices before?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, he always wanted me to but I told him I was never really into pod racing enough to go to the practices. Now when the real races start with other schools, count me in. I have been to a few of those though." She mentioned.

The practice race was about to begin just as Boba entered the grandstand with a large tub of popcorn that he shared mostly with Barriss.

"Thanks Boba." Barriss said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. She was fine with the fact that Barriss and Boba were dating but it was just too mushy for her at times.

Barriss felt some of the tension in Ahsoka. "Hey, have you met any interesting boys in your classes yet?" She asked.

Ahsoka sat down on the bleachers. "No, not really. I mean, I met one guy who could blow slime balls out his nose." She stated laughing.

"Well, that must have been exciting." Barriss said as she sat down next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Heh, sure I guess it was." She said with hesitance.

Then the countdown to begin the race started. "3!...2!...1!... GO!" Came a voice over a loud speaker.

Barriss held the monitor while Ahsoka and Boba watched on each side of her. Barriss whispered to Boba so Ahsoka couldn't hear. "We need to find someone for her to date." She said.

Boba whispered back. "I agree."

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Ahsoka piped up.

They both ignored her and Barriss pulled the monitor closer to her and Boba.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ahsoka snipped.

The happy couple scrolled through the pod racers looking for a prospect for their young friend.

"How about him?" Barriss pointed.

"No, he's way too big for her, he'd most likely step on her." Boba added.

"Okay, how about this kid?"

"Maybe, maybe."

They were both getting way to into this little hunt. Their friend was getting very annoyed and impatient. Ahsoka stood up from the bleachers and crossed her arms. "Hey! What are you two doing? I'd very much like to see the race!" She demanded.

Just after she said that, the crowd roared due to something awesome happening during the race. Ahsoka just looked around at the crowd until they settled down. "Great. You've made me miss something important." Ahsoka said as she sat back down.

"Ahsoka look! This kid was in second to last place but managed to side scale a wall with his pod racer and is now in first place." Barriss stated with excitement.

Ahsoka looked at the monitor. There was a young Twi'lek that was now leading the way. "Well, who's he?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure." Barriss said. "Says here his name is Kidd Kareen. He must be a freshman, I've never seen him before."

Ahsoka grabbed the monitor out of Barriss's hands and was now watching with some intent.

Barriss looked at Boba. "You should introduce them."

"Why me? I don't know him either." Boba retorted.

"Wow! He's really good at this!" Ahsoka said while not even paying attention to Barriss and Boba's conversation. "Come on Kidd! Almost there."

"Hello in there!" Barriss called to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked up at her friend who was glaring at her.

"We would like to watch the race too Ahsoka."

"Oh, umm, sorry." Ahsoka held out the monitor to give it back to Barriss and she and Boba sat back down.

"And the winner, Kidd Kareen!" Came the announcer over a loud speaker. And the crowd went wild including Ahsoka and her friends. "Now remember, if you'd like to congratulate our racers, you may do so at this time. Just follow the yellow caution tape to the finish line." Came the announcer again.

The three friends decided they would go down to congratulate the winners.

They walked around and saw some of the pod racers smoking and some were even on fire. There were kids extinguishing or making minor repairs to their damaged pod racers with their friends and family surrounding them. Barriss and Boba stopped to talk with one of their friends who was in the race and Ahsoka walked on by herself.

She stopped and took a look around for a friendly face to make conversation with.

"Hey there little lady!" came a voice that was walking from the direction of the concessions.

"Oh, umm hey there." Ahsoka hesitated. "That was a pretty cool race." She added.

"Ehh, I've been in worse. But trust me, I never lose. I will be a great asset to the school's pod racing team.

Ahsoka was a tad annoyed with his arrogance but she did stay and talk with him while they walked the rest of the way back to his pod racer.

"Wow, your pod racer doesn't look so good Kidd."

"Like I said, could be worse. I've lost one entire side of my power cuplink and I still one." He said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Well, aren't you just so special." Ahsoka retorted. He wasn't what she thought he was so she started walking away.

Kidd's assembly crew started making repairs to his pod racer and he ran after Ahsoka.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kidd shouted.

Ahsoka stopped and turned to face the young Twi'lek and she crossed her arms and leaned her hip out.

"Listen, I'm sorry I acted that way, my crew expects me to act that way around pretty girls to maintain an image."

"What image is that? Pathetic jock?" Ahsoka fired back.

Kidd blushed with embarrassment. "Well, for lack of a better term, yes."

Both kids laughed a bit.

Then Kidd piped up again. "Can I possibly hang out with you sometime?"

"Why? You just met me." Ahsoka asked playing hard to get.

"Well, it's just that, I don't get to meet a lot of beautiful girls, there just aren't that many at this school ya know." He stated.

"Oh, but I am?" Ahsoka asked with wide eyes.

"Well, absolutely. Your eyes are absolutely stunning little lady."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to blush. "Well." She said shyly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out sometime." Ahsoka confirmed.

"Excellent. How about we go to Pizza Jiff on Friday?"

"Umm, that would be great!" She allowed as she turned to find Barriss and Boba. She walked away blushing and with a huge smile on her small round face.

"Ahsoka! There you are. We've been looking for you for quite a while." Barriss mentioned. "Did you find Kidd?"

"Umm, no I didn't." She denied. "He must have left already." She didn't want Barriss and Boba to know about her appending date with the young Twi'lek

The group of friends decided to head home after the exciting race.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Chapter 4: Young Romance**

The next day at school, Ahsoka ran off the bus and into the building, she got inside early enough to browse the halls, which she did so in looking for Kidd before class started. She looked all over the place but couldn't find him anywhere and so she just walked and sat down in health class to begin her day. She was a tad concerned and it stuck in her mind all morning. Everything Master Fisto said went in one ear and out the other as she was thinking about her date coming up in two days.

While walking in the halls to her next class, her little heart was all a flutter as her head shot from side to side looking for her young boyfriend. But once she got to her history class with Master Tiin, she still hadn't seen Kidd anywhere. It seemed strange to her that she hadn't seen him. But as she thought about it, she never saw Barriss or Boba in the mornings either, so maybe their schedules just didn't ever line up.

It was finally lunch time and Ahsoka walked to the cafeteria a bit out of focus. She bumped into a few kids on accident.

"Watch it sleemo!" They'd call. Ahsoka would do well to avoid these kids in the future.

"Come on Kidd, where are you?" Ahsoka asked to herself. She looked in through a window into the cafeteria and there he was, sitting down with his tray of spaghetti which was on the menu for the day. Ahsoka's heart began to race and her eyes went wide, and a huge smile stretched across her face. She darted to get in line. But then she remembered, 'Barriss and Boba will be wondering why I'm not sitting with them. Well, maybe I can sit with Kidd for a minute before they get in.'

Ahsoka bounced up and down while waiting in line to get her spaghetti. She was excited to sit and talk with Kidd for a while at school.

Ahsoka finally got her food and without spilling it managed to rush in to sit down next to Kidd. "Hey stranger!"

"Oh, hey little lady. How are you doing today? May I help you with your food?" He asked as he got up to grab Ahsoka's tray.

Ahsoka smiled at him and let him take her tray. "I'm great! I'm looking forward to going to Pizza Jiff on Friday." She told him.

"As am I Ahsoka, it will be a blast. Now, since I don't have a driver's license yet, my mom will be taking us, I hope that's alright with you."

"No, I expect you to take your parent's speeder and take me illegally." She joked.

"Hey, you're funny little lady." Kidd smiled.

Pretty soon, Ahsoka looked out the window and could see Barriss and Boba in the hallway on coming down to the cafeteria. "Sorry Kidd, I have to go. My friends are coming." Ahsoka hurriedly gathered up her things and stood up.

"Well, why can't you guys just sit over hear with me?" Kidd asked.

Ahsoka stopped and turned around to look at Kidd who was sitting there smiling at her.

She then smiled back at him, she couldn't help it. She walked back over to the table and sat down next to him. "I guess that will work. But if they ask, we didn't meet at the race." Ahsoka suggested.

Kidd was a little confused. "Umm, okay? Where did we meet then?"

"Let's say, we have a class together. English class." Ahsoka stated.

"English class it is then. But the real question is, is my name still Kidd?" Kidd joked.

Ahsoka punched him on the arm lightly and giggled.

Barriss and Boba were looking around for Ahoska who was not lost in conversation with Kidd about his family and pod racing and whatever else they had to talk about. She mostly just listened but managed to squeeze a few words in when she needed to.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you Ahsoka. Who's this?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, hey Barriss! This is Kidd, he's in my English class."

"Isn't that the pod racer that we saw the other day?" Barriss asked again.

"Oh, yes but I just now realized that we had English class together."

Barriss wasn't buying Ahsoka's little white lie. "Oh, okay Ahsoka, I see. May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Kidd said.

"Where's Boba?" Asked Ahsoka.

"He's getting some ketchup for my fries." Barriss mentioned.

"What, you don't like spaghetti?" Kidd asked.

Ahsoka put her hand on his upper arm to alarm him to stop talking. Then she muttered in his direction. "She doesn't like anything."

Kidd acknowledged what she'd said and didn't say anything else for the rest of lunch.

Ahsoka got off the bus and ran into the house where she jumped on the couch to watch her favorite show. The house filled with the smell of pork chops which were Ahsoka's absolute favorite.

"Little Soka, how was your day today?" Plo asked.

"Oh, ya know, the usual. Had lunch with Barriss and Boba and Barriss doesn't like spaghetti either." Ahsoka mentioned.

"Oh, that's interesting. How were classes?"

"Fine, just fine." She didn't really want her dad to know she had a date on Friday. She would tell her mom about it and that's who she was waiting for.

Just before dinner was ready, the front door flew open and Shaak was home. She headed straight for her bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable. Ahsoka hurried to follow her.

"Umm, mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course sweetheart." Shaak said as she sat down on the bed next to her young daughter.

"Umm, I have this date on Friday; and I just don't know what to do about it, I'm nervous, what if we don't enjoy each other's company, what if we have nothing to talk about, and what if…" she was stopped by Shaak's finger on her lips.

"Listen sweetie, dating is a big part of growing up, also, let's keep this between us for now, no need to give your dad a heart attack." She joked. "But all of these things are nothing more than insecurities. And guess what, if you don't enjoy each other, you don't enjoy each other, you learn and move on." Shaak said with a smile on her face.

"But I can't imagine what that would feel like." Ahsoka said with a sad look on her face.

"Well, it can be a bit painful, but that will make you stronger and more tuned in to what you're looking for in a boyfriend later on."

Ahsoka cheered up and smiled up at Shaak who was still staring down at her with a large smile on her face as well.

"Besides, who wouldn't love you, my sweet beautiful daughter?" Shaak smiled pulling Ahsoka close to her and kissing her forehead.

Ahsoka just giggled. "Thanks mom! But now the big question, what should I wear?"

Shaak and Ahsoka both hopped up off of the bed and went into Ahsoka's room to pick out something for Ahsoka's date although it wasn't until Friday night. She didn't want to have it constantly on her mind in class. So Shaak helped Ahsoka get something picked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

Note: sorry for the late post, writers block has been infecting my brain. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 5: Meeting The Date**

It was Friday. Ahsoka walked around the school all day with a huge smile on her face as she was excited for her date with Kidd that night. She couldn't have been in a better mood. She sat with Barriss and Boba at lunch just like she always did.

"You sure are chipper today Ahsoka, is something wrong?" Barriss mentioned.

"Wrong? I'd like to think I'm usually in a good mood Barriss."

"Well, yes but you haven't said anything snarky to us yet." Barriss added.

"Well, it's just a good day I guess!" Ahsoka replied.

Barriss and Boba both just looked at each other with a bit of confusion. Ahsoka was generally in a good mood but today, she was much more excited than she usually was. Then they both turned back to Ahsoka and smiled at her.

"What?" Ahsoka asked with her snippy tone.

Barriss just smiled at her. "I think our little Ahsoka has a boy on her mind." Barriss taunted.

Ahsoka placed her hands on her skinny waist and glared at Barriss with mild embarrassment. "You don't know what you're talking about Barriss." She stated.

Boba and Barriss just chuckled at each other at Ahsoka's expense.

"Hey! Quit that!" Ahsoka shouted at them.

"Sorry Ahsoka. It's just so sweet plus it's easy to read you." Barriss mentioned.

"Well, it's fine I guess. I guess I might as well tell you, it's Kidd from the podrace."

"Yeah we figured that." Boba said. "Especially since we ate lunch with him and you the other day."

The friends finally stood up and headed off to their next classes to finish out their day.

Ahsoka was putting on her dress which was black and went all the way down to her feet. She was decorating her montrels with crowns and other sorts of jewelry in preparation for her date. She wanted to look as good as she could for him. It would be the first time she had ever gone out on a date.

Shaak walked up to Ahsoka's closed bedroom door. "Knock knock!" She called.

"Come in!" Ahsoka called as she was checking herself out in the mirror.

Shaak entered into the room and admired her daughter. "You look beautiful my dear." She admitted.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said a bit unsure. She didn't really have much of a figure at this time.

"If he's a decent boy, he'll think so too." Shaak replied sensing Ahsoka's discomfort.

Ahsoka was still filled with insecurity although she had nothing to be worried about. She sat down on her bed staring off into space pondering all of the thoughts of what could happen during the date, including what could happen after if she dared, but she never would.

Shaak sat down beside her and placed her arm around her daughter. "He is going to love you Ahsoka, but you becareful, boys are not to be trusted." She joked.

Ahsoka looked up at Shaak. "Thanks mom, that makes me feel loads better." She smiled.

"Well, your dad was able to win me over in a rather sneaky way." Shaak joked again.

They laughed at the situation.

Kidd was getting his absolute best suit out of the dryer. He prepared for the date as well. He got himself all cleaned up and his suit on. He looked rather sharp if he had to admit it to himself.

"Kidd's got a date tonight right?" Kidd's dad asked walking into the room.

"You bet!" Kidd said with confidence. He was not feeling any insecurities, as a podracer he always had confidence in himself. Not to mention the fact that he really liked Ahsoka, he liked her small frame, her bright eyes and large smile, her snippy and snarky attitude was often too much for him to stand, but in a good way. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Kidd! Are you ready to go? You don't want to be late!" Mrs. Kareen called up.

Kidd ran down the stairs and jumped into the front seat of his mom's speeder.

"Now Kidd, remember that when we pick your lady up, you will want to sit in the back seat with her." His mom reminded him.

Rolling his eyes, he responded. "Yes mom! I know, you've told me that before, and I've been on dates before."

"I'm just saying." His mom said in defense.

They pulled up to the Tano residence and Kidd ran up and rang the doorbell.

Ahsoka ran down the hall in the direction of the door. "I got it!" She called. She flung the door open to see Kidd smiling and looking dashing, all just for her. "Hey Kidd!" she grinned and blushed a little.

"Is there someone I should meet Little Soka?" asked Plo.

"Umm, this is Kidd Kareen." Ahsoka said as she stepped out of the way.

Kidd stepped in and shook Plo's hand. "It's nice to meet you sir!" He said respectfully.

"Likewise young man. I take it you know how to treat my daughter to a good time?" Plo asked.

"Umm, as long as she likes pizza, I think we're in good hands." Kidd joked.

Plo just stared at him with severe eyes that sent chills running down his back. "Well, you certainly have nothing to worry about here then." He finally said.

Shaak finally made her way to the front door. "You must be Kidd." She said with a smile on her face, she then looked over at Ahsoka and gave her a wink of approval. "You kids have a good time tonight and please don't keep her out too late." Shaak added.

"Yes ma'am." Kidd said as he took Ahsoka's hand and led her to the back seat of the speeder and hopped in next to her.

"I think he seems nice." Shaak said.

Plo just looked at Shaak with a bit of concern. "I'm not sure about that scoundrel dearest. He sure is a smooth talker. I just hope our Little Soka knows not to give her all to him."

"Now honey, I've had that talk with her already and besides, she's smart enough to know the issues that could come with that. She is very moral centered." Shaak added and walked back into the kitchen.

Anakin came out of his bedroom to see what all was going on.

"Anakin, follow that speeder to the pizza place, I want to know everything that's going on on that date." Plo said quietly.

"What? Ahsoka's dating now? Wow, I have to tell Rex about that one."

"You can tell Rex another time, but now, I need you to make sure this young Twi'lek doesn't try anything with her." Plo said sternly.

Anakin threw his hands up in surrender. "okay, okay. I will go, no worries Pops."

"Don't call me Pops, and get going!"

Anakin jumped in his speeder and headed towards the pizza place, it was the only pizza place in the town of Shili. He punched in his girlfriend's com number.

"Hello Ani!"

"Padme, you want to go on a spying date with me?"

Padme chuckled. "Oh Ani, I suppose I would. Where to?"

"Pizza Jiff. Ahsoka's on a date there."

"OH! Ahsoka dating? That's exciting." Padme sounded thrilled for Anakin's little sister.

"Umm, no Padme, it's not exciting, we need to make sure this guy doesn't try anything sneaky with her."

"Anakin, she's old enough to make her own decisions, but I will still go because I want to see what kind of guy she's interested in."

"Alright, I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Chapter 6: The Date**

Kidd's mom dropped the happy couple off at Pizza Jiff and drove off. The place was packed for a typical Friday night.

"How many for you today?" the waiter asked.

"Table for 2 please." Kidd spoke up with excitement.

The waiter nodded his head and took the couple to a table in the corner. They sat down across from each other. They kept smiles on their faces the whole time as they were both excited to be accompanied by each other. The waiter handed them both menus and then walked away to seat some other guests.

Anakin and Padme soon walked in.

"Ani, I think it's sweet that Ahsoka is on a date at Pizza Jiff. This is where you first brought me in high school." Padme said.

"I, along with Dad, don't trust this kid she's out with."

"Do you even know his name?"

"Umm, that's not important. He's not to be trusted Padme." Anakin said.

Padme rolled her eyes. She looked around to see if she could find the happy couple. "There they are!" she said pointing to a corner booth.

"Can you seat us with plain view of that corner booth there please?" Anakin asked the waiter.

"Ahh, you must be the older brother." The waiter said sarcastically.

"No one asked, my friend." Anakin replied.

"Very well, this way then." The waiter said as he turned around to lead them to a table facing the booth.

Kidd and Ahsoka were having a very enjoyable dinner. Kidd talked to her about his pod racing and how it could affect his future with college and other things. Ahsoka told him about her classes and how she was struggling with her math classes with Master Secura.

"You know, I could help you with that class Ahsoka." Kidd mentioned.

Ahsoka's eyes went wider. "Really? You can? I'd love that!" She said with excitement.

"Oh yes, I've always been good at math, afterall, it takes a lot of math to build your own pod racer."

Ahsoka wanted to tell him about her brother and his pod racing but she figured he already knew.

The conversation was drawing to a halt for the time being and they had just started eating. They sat there awkwardly with their forks in hand in silence for a moment.

Then Kidd spoke up. "Hey, I heard a pretty good joke from Bukey, one of my pod racing comrades."

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay! Let's hear it!"

"Okay okay. Why didn't the toilet paper cross the road?"

Ahsoka pondered the question for a brief minute trying to think of what the possible answer could be. "I don't know, why?" she then said taking a drink of her soda.

"Because it was stuck in a crack!" Kidd answered.

She soon busted up laughing and shot soda out of her nose which then had them both laughing.

Padme was in the middle of discussing some of her senatorial business with her boyfriend who was so focused on what was going on at the booth across the way.

"What in the world could he possibly say that would make her shoot soda out of her nose?" he posed as he stood up out of his seat.

Padme was still in the middle of her conversation when the interruption happened. She rolled her eyes. "Ani, just sit down and don't worry about it, I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

Anakin shrugged away from Padme's hand and began to walk over to the table.

"Anakin!" Padme called after him. She then stood up to follow him hoping she could calm him down before he did something brash.

She was able to catch up to him and get him somewhat calm as they approached the couple's table.

"Funny seeing you here!" Anakin yelled in Ahsoka's direction.

"Oh my gosh Anakin! What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're on a… date." Padme hesitated a bit embarrassed for her partner scouring at young Ahsoka and Kidd.

Anakin turned his head towards Kidd. "And just who do we have here?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm Kidd Kar…."

"Stop, I don't need to know who you are."

"Anakin stop!" Padme piped up.

Anakin whispered in Padme's ear. "Don't worry, I'm just here to scare the kid."

Then Ahsoka stood up and placed her hands on her hips with her eyes narrowed in anger. "Anakin! Go back to your table and enjoy your meal and leave me and my date alone!" Ahsoka's fierceness was enough to make a few other groups of customers stop and look directly at her.

"Woa, just take it easy Snips." Anakin said with his hands up in surrender.

"No! Get out of here!" Ahsoka pointed at the door.

Padme then grabbed Anakin's arm. "Babe go sit back down now!"

Anakin turned to walk back to the table.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka, he's being ridiculous." Then Padme turned to face Kidd who was mortified by the whole situation. "I'm sorry for Anakin's behavior. Enjoy your date." She said trying to make up for what had just happened.

Ahsoka sat back down and looked at Kidd in embarrassment. "Well Kidd, that was my brother and his girlfriend."

"Really? I was wondering. That certainly was a new one wasn't it." He said smiling.

Seeing Kidd smile made Ahsoka start smiling. "Sure was! Usually he doesn't interrupt my meals when his girlfriend's around."

"Oh, I don't mean him, I mean you!" Kidd said jokingly again. "You kinda scared me a bit." He said smiling.

"You better believe it buddy." Ahsoka played along. "Don't want to get on my bad side."

"That's kind of what I was thinking. I was going to ask you to pay for dinner tonight but I think I'll just take care of it after all." Kidd said lauging.

Ahsoka just glared at Kidd and then rolled her eyes. "We should just enjoy our meal."

"Alright everyone, for the next two hours our dance floor will be open." Came the host over the microphone.

Kidd looked at Ahsoka with a look in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Kidd just raised his eyebrows up and down twice.

"No, I… don't really know how to dance." She said as she turned her head.

"It's no prob, I can show you!" Kidd said confidently.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Umm, alright? Let's give it a try."

The DJ played the song, "So We Danced" by Samantha Gibb which was a faster paced song but the happy couple still held each other close enough to dance to it anyway.

"I love this song!" Ahsoka exclaimed with her arms around Kidd's back although not quite comfortable to move any closer.

Anakin looked up at his little sister out on that dancefloor. "What does she think she's going? Who does he think he is?"

"Anakin, stop! She's dancing and he's dancing with her, leave them alone or I'm going home!" Padme stated.

"I drove you here."

"Then I'll walk and risk getting mugged."

"Oh, fine. Let's go then."

"What a gentleman you can be Ani."

"I'm sorry." Anakin said with a small bit of sincerity.

"You owe me a real date Mr."

Kidd and Ahsoka danced until the song was over, both of them more or less fell in love with each other dancing to that song. It became stuck in Ahsoka's head the rest of the night. She especially loved the part where the singer says, " we walked through the moonlight you never took your eyes off me." She began to think of this as 'their song'. Then a slower song came on, "Holding Back the Years" by Simply Red.

They held each other closer now as they were getting more comfortable.

"So, what's the deal with your brother?" Kidd asked.

"Oh, he's just a little bit protective. This is the first time I've ever dated anyone." Ahsoka mentioned.

"Somehow I just don't believe that pretty lady."

"Are you calling me easy Kidd?" Ahsoka joked

Kidd just hung his head and smiled. "There's just no winning with you is there?"

Ahsoka laughed at him. "Nope."

The couple danced until the Pizza Jiff closed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise**

Ahsoka walked into the school on Monday morning with much pep in her step as she was singing the main chorus to "So We Danced" which she considered to be her and Kidd's song. She rushed off to Master Fisto's health class which Ahsoka was doing quite well in. She sat down early in a seat in the front row where the hall way was still visible from her seat. She was people watching as she waited for class to start. Slowly other kids in her class started filtering into the room. She happened to notice Barriss, walked passed the classroom with a rather large frown on her face and even redness around her eyes as if she'd been crying. Ahsoka immediately got up out of her seat and turned to her friend in class.

"Chaz, don't let anyone take my seat, I'll be right back." Ahsoka demanded.

"You got it Ahsoka!" She exclaimed back.

Ahsoka pushed her way through the kids which seemed thick just looking for her friend. Ahsoka looked left and right up and down the halls as they thinned out with students going to class. Ahsoka looked and noticed the girls bathroom was to the right of her. "Of course, the bathroom!" she said to herself as she walked in.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka called out as she heard the sound of sniffles and slight gasps as if someone was crying. "Barriss, is that you?"

"Go away Ahsoka, please." Barriss insisted.

"Barriss please, what's wrong? Tell me!" Ahsoka said with a calming voice as she did genuinely care about her hurting friend.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Ahsoka, please just leave me." Barriss said.

Soon the bathroom door opened. It was Master Gallia. "Girls, time to head to class!" She demanded.

"Sorry Master Gallia, I'll head back to class now." Ahsoka stated. "I'll see you at lunch Barriss." Ahsoka stated.

When Ahsoka sat back down in class, she couldn't focus on anything except for her friend being upset with something. She was hoping she'd find out at lunch.

The lunch bell finally rang and Ahsoka jumped out of her planet studies class to rush off to the cafeteria. She grabbed her food and went to an empty table waiting for Barriss and Boba to join her. But the first person to join her was Kidd.

"Hey Sticks! Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"What kind of a nickname is that Kidd?" She asked.

"I guess it's because you're so skinny." He smiled

Ahsoka just glared at him. "You're so weird but I like you anyways; of course you can sit here." She then smiled.

"So, what's going on today? How's class?" Kidd asked.

"Class has been a big blur."

"That's how I feel about class most of the time." Kidd joked. He noticed that Ahsoka didn't even crack a smile at his joke and wondered what was wrong. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, well, sort of. So this morning, I saw Barriss crying and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong and now I can't even find her." Ahsoka said with much concern.

"Ya know, I haven't seen her all day. Usually I see her in between my math class and species diversity class, and then of course at lunch." Kidd responded.

"I thought for sure I'd see her at lunch. I tried to talk to her in the bathroom but she wouldn't tell me what's wrong." Ahsoka mentioned.

"Hmm, maybe she's still in the bathroom." Kidd suggested.

"Kidd, this isn't a time to joke."

"I wasn't joking. If she's still here at school and neither one of us saw her, maybe she's still crying in the bathroom." Kidd defended himself. The last thing he wanted to do was make Ahsoka mad.

"Hmm, I suppose you're on to something. I'll be right back!" Ahsoka said as she jumped up from her seat.

"But wait! Aren't you going to finish your tacos? Okay I guess I'm by myself now."

Ahsoka flung the bathroom door open. "Barriss! Are you in here?"

There was no sound although she could tell there was someone in one of the stalls.

"Barriss!" She called again.

"I'm not Barriss, leave me alone!" Shouted a raspy voice of a young female Bith who just happened to be in the stall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka said as she backed up and walked out of the bathroom. She hung her head as she walked back to the lunchroom.

"Well, was I right?" Kidd asked.

"Nope, she wasn't in there."

Kidd really became concerned now for Ahsoka's friend. "Well, maybe she went home? Also, where's Boba? I haven't seen him today either." Kidd mentioned.

Ahsoka hadn't even thought about Boba. "I don't know, I haven't seen him either." Ahsoka said as she perked up a bit.

"I'll talk to DJ one of my pod racing comrades. He and Boba are buddies."

"Thanks Kidd!" Ahsoka smiled and leaned across the table and gave Kidd a small kiss on the cheek.

Kidd blushed and his heart raced to the point where he really couldn't eat any more. "Wowsa!" he shouted.

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Eat your lunch Mr." she joked. And together, they finished their lunch and went back to class.

Ahsoka ran inside after hopping off of the bus and went straight into her room. She pulled out her phone and began texting Barriss. Then she texted Kidd.

Kidd was the first to respond. "I talked to DJ, he said that Boba wasn't at school today so he has no idea what was going on."

Ahsoka texted back. "Does he know why Boba wasn't there?"

Before Ahsoka received Kidd's reply, there was a knock at the door. "Little Soka, may I come in?"

"Umm, sure Dad!"

Plo opened the door and walked over to sit on Ahsoka's bed. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"It was, troubling." Ahsoka stated. After she said it, she heard her phone buzz.

"Why was it troubling?"

"Barriss was crying and didn't even seem to be at school the entire day and Boba wasn't at school either. I'm just not sure what was going on." Ahsoka said with much concern.

"Hmm, I wonder why Barriss would have been upset." Plo said as he rubbed his chin below his mask.

"I don't know, she wouldn't talk much to me today."

"So, did you sit by yourself at lunch today?" Plo asked.

"No I sat with…." Ahsoka stopped remembering that her father wasn't crazy about Kidd.

Plo shook his head. "Oh, you sat with that boy." He said sternly.

"Dad!" Ahsoka said with a gasp and a roll of the eyes. "You didn't even take the time to get to know him, even Anakin has spent more time with him than you have."

"Well, I would have thought that the time Anakin spent with him would have scared him away from you." Plo joked and then hugged his daughter. "Be careful Little Soka." Plo got up and walked out of Ahsoka's room.

Ahsoka picked up her phone to see what Kidd had sent back to her.

"DJ said he didn't know why Boba wasn't at school and he's not answering to calls or texts either."

Ahsoka became concerned for Boba. Was something wrong? Was he sick? Was he dead? No, surely not dead. She shook that fear out of her mind and tried to put it past her. but whatever the issue was, it had Barriss tied up in tears as well. Ahsoka then responded to Kidd's message. "Do you think Boba's okay? You don't think he got into a bad car accident do you?"

Kidd almost instantly replied. "Ahsoka, don't let those fears get into your head or they will drive you crazy with worry. Whatever the issue is it's probably something you can't control and you'll find out soon enough if it's something big enough. But if you can't let it go, you can come to me and we can talk and maybe enjoy a dance or two."

"Thanks Kidd, you sounded really wise just then. How come you don't act that wise when I'm around you?" Ahsoka joked.

Kidd just replied with an emoji of a face sticking it's tongue out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

 **Chapter 8: Rex and Boba**

Ahsoka was sitting at home watching her favorite TV show, still thinking about the situation with Barriss. She still hadn't responded to her text. Pretty soon the front door opened. Anakin was home from work. Ahsoka got an idea.

"Anakin!" She called.

"Hey Snips, what's up?"

"Oh wait til I tell you." Ahsoka informed him of everything that had happened that day and the fact that Boba wasn't at school.

"Hmm, sorry Snips, I have no idea why he wasn't there, and I certainly have no idea what's wrong with Barriss." Anakin replied.

"Well maybe you could talk to Rex?"

"Ahsoka, I have better things to do at the moment, this whole law enforcement thing is taking a lot of my time. Besides, Rex is coming over tonight to help me with a college test for it."

"Maybe I can talk to him then." Ahsoka pondered.

"Fine, if you want to ask him, I'll let you, but I really need to get cracking on this test."

"I understand." Ahsoka said as she rushed back to her room to check her phone. Barriss still hadn't responded. She tried not to let the worries back into her mind.

A few hours later Rex was at the house helping Anakin with his test.

"Rex, would you like some dinner? We cooked up some chicken." Shaak asked.

"Yes please Mrs. Tano." Rex said with enthusiasm.

"Ahsoka, can you take this plate to Rex please?" Shaak asked.

Ahsoka gave her mom a glare of disapproval, but took the plate anyways.

"Here ya go Rex!" She said handing the plate to him. "By the way, I was curious about something Rexter."

"Oh yeah, what's that Ahsoka?"

"Your brother Boba wasn't at school today, and I bet you know why." Ahsoka said.

"Hmm, that's news to me. I'm not his keeper Ahsoka." Rex said politely.

"Yes but while he wasn't at school, Barriss was only there for a short time and she was crying in the bathroom this morning and wouldn't talk to me about it; any ideas as to what's going on?"

"Really? Hmm, we like Barriss as a family, she's good for Boba. I hope there's nothing wrong between them." Rex said showing concern.

"That's what I think as well. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Now Ahsoka, Rex is in the middle of helping me at the moment."

"Don't worry Skyguy, Rex can help figure this out with me and I promise, he'll be back to help you with your precious test." Ahsoka said.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "fine, you're free to go Rex!" Anakin said irritated.

"Umm, okay?" Rex replied. "So what do I need to do Ahsoka?"

"Okay, so first, we need to go to your house and see Boba. Is he there?"

"He was when I left." Rex added.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Ahsoka said with enthusiasm.

They both hopped into Rex's speeder and headed for the city of Kamino where Rex's family lived.

They arrived at the Fett household and went inside to find Boba sitting on a sofa playing video games.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" Boba asked.

"Trying to figure out why you weren't at school yesterday." Ahsoka responded.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd care enough to come all the way over here, but if you must know, I was sick over the weekend and so I didn't go to school on Monday either." Boba replied.

This puzzled Ahsoka. She rubbed her chin with her fingers. "Hmm, that's strange." Ahsoka said.

"Not really, it's pretty normal for people to get sick Ahsoka." Boba piped up.

"No no, not that, it's just that Barriss was crying at school yesterday and she must have left early. She wouldn't talk to me about it either."

Boba then became concerned. "Wait, Barriss was crying? Any idea what was wrong?"

Rex then smacked Boba on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Didn't you hear her? She said they Barriss didn't talk to her about it." Rex retorted

"When was the last time you heard from Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

Boba, still rubbing his head after his brother's hefty smack finally responded. "I haven't heard from her all weekend. Usually when one of us is sick, the other will check in at least once a day. When she didn't check in on Saturday I texted her and never got a response. It's been this way all weekend. I haven't even texted her today because I don't know what's wrong with her."

Ahsoka was sure before that it was because Barriss and Boba had broken up, but now she was convinced that something else was wrong. But that wasn't enough of a story for Rex.

Rex grabbed Boba by the collar. "I don't believe you at all! You've broken so many other girl's hearts, what did you do to Barriss?" Rex yelled with much intimidation.

"Get off me!" Boba shrugged away from Rex's grip. "What is this, good cop/bad cop routine? No Barriss and I haven't broken up, at least not to my knowledge." Boba replied.

"Good because the entire family thinks she's good for you although you may not be good for her."

"Heh heh, good one brother!" came a voice passing through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Fives, get outta here!" Rex shouted.

"Alright, just getting a piece of pie." Fives said with his hands up.

Ahsoka was more concerned now than before. She walked outside of the house and called Kidd. "Kidd, it's Ahsoka."

"Hey Slim! Any word?"

Ahsoka chuckled and blushed and then replied. "Sort of, so it's not because of them breaking up, according to Boba, he and Barriss are still dating but he hasn't heard from her all weekend."

"Huh, that's definitely strange. Do they usually text a lot?" Kidd asked.

"Not that I've really ever seen."

"Well, who knows, maybe it's nothing, I mean I've dated girls who weren't great at responding to texts."

"I'm going to ignore that Kidd. He did say that she usually checks on him once a day when he's sick and she hasn't this time."

"Well, it was meant to be a helpful thought, that maybe she's just not good at responding to texts. I have another idea though, why don't you go over to Barriss's? if you corner her at her home, she'll have to tell you what's going on right?" Kidd suggested.

"Hmm, Kidd, you're the best!" Ahsoka said with a bit of excitement.

"Well, don't I know it!" Kidd sarcastically retorted.

"Yeah yeah, I'll let you know how it all goes!"

"Sounds great, leter Slim!" Kidd said as he they both hung up.

Ahsoka walked back into the house where Rex and Boba and now Fives were sitting in the living room in complete silence. She pointed at Baba. "Boba, are you well enough to go to Barriss's?"

"Well, my head is pounding and I still have really bad chills and…" he was interrupted from a slap in the back from Rex.

"Go, she's your girlfriend for pete's sake." Rex said

"Not for long if he keeps treating her like she doesn't matter." Fives butted in.

"Will you be quiet?" Res retorted.

Boba stood up and got an angry look in his eyes. "Both of you be quiet! Come on Ahsoka!" Boba demanded.

Ahsoka smiled back at Rex and Fives and turned to follow Boba out to his speeder.

"Ahsoka, can I go back to your place to help Anakin now?" Rex asked.

"You're free to go Rex." Ahsoka confirmed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahsoka's Perspective Vol. 1**

 **Note: last names of characters may be changed for the sake of story. And for the sake of the story, Plo and Shaak are Anakin's parents…**

Sorry to my readers, it has been such a long time since I posted last. I have been in the works of getting a new laptop and it has been taking longer than I thought. My current laptop takes 20 minutes to open Word so I have been avoiding that frustration. But I'll try to keep up with posting for until I get a new computer. Enjoy the chapter even though it's shorter.

 **Chapter 9: Search for a Friend**

Ahsoka and Boba drove to Barris's house and they both walked up to the front door and Ahsoka gave a good knock.

It took a moment but Luminara came to the door. "Oh, Ahsoka, Boba: I assume you're both here for Barriss?

"Yes ma'am, is she here?" Ahsoka asked.

Luminara hung her head. "I'm afraid she hasn't been home yet today. I can only assume she wouldn't want to come home right now with things the way they are." She added.

Boba and Ahsoka just looked at each other with confusion.

Luminara noticed their confusion. "Didn't Barriss tell you?"

"No, she hasn't spoken to either one of us in a while. What's going on Mrs. Windu?"

Luminara's eyes began to water. "Mace and I are getting divorced. It's been really hard on Barriss."

Ahsoka had nothing to say. All she could feel was her heart racing after hearing the shocking news. It definitely explained why Barriss had blown her off.

Together, Ahsoka and Boba walked back to Boba's speeder.

"Well, that explains so much." Ahsoka finally added.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." Boba stated.

"She's taking it hard Boba, as would I if it were my parents." All Ahsoka could think about were her parents now, how devastated she would feel if they split up. But then it popped back into Ahsoka's head, they still hadn't found Barriss yet. "Wait! We still need to find Barriss!"

"Well, where do you suggest we start our search?"

"You're her boyfriend, you should have some places in mind." Ahsoka said with a snarky tone.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I just don't know, I'm getting very worried about her." Boba's heart was not racing. This wasn't in his nature, but Ahsoka could definitely tell how much he cared about finding Barriss.

"Well, let's try and start somewhere Boba." Ahsoka suggested.

Boba nodded his head and started driving. They drove to various hot spots around the city of Shilli but there was no sign of her.

Pretty soon Ahsoka's phone rang. "Hey Kidd! Any word?"

"Yeah Slim, my buddy Jynx said he saw her at a chapel in his hometown of Felucia. Something about it being the place where her parents got married."

"Oh Kidd! Thank you so much!" Ahsoka said with much excitement. "I love you Kidd!" she said it before she even could think. She had never really said this before to anyone but her family. On the other end of the line there was silence. "Umm, Kidd?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya Slim. Did you mean it?" Kidd asked.

Ahsoka thought about it for a short moment and then responded with confidence. "Umm, yes I mean it!"

"Ahh, well I love you too little lady! Go find your friend, I'll see you later!"

Ahsoka hung up her phone and had a huge grin on her face.

Boba had heard the whole conversation and gave Ahsoka a light punch on her upper arm.

"Oww! Keep driving, we need to go to Felucia. To the chapel where her parents got married." Ahsoka hollered.

"Oh now why didn't I think of that, Barriss has been talking about us getting married at that chapel." Boba stated.

"Wait, really? You guys getting married already?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Not right this second but in the near future. Barriss doesn't really want to go to college, she just wants to jump right in to marriage and have a family." Boba said.

Ahsoka was quite concerned that Boba didn't really sound overly enthusiastic about this idea. "And you don't want that?"

"I mean, I want to marry her and have a family with her, but I'd like to go to college, I mean if I don't go to college I could end up like, a bounty hunter or something low scum like that."

Ahsoka chuckled. "That would not suit you at all Boba."

The two friends laughed as they made their way into Felucia.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka's Perspective

Chapter 10: Hurt and Comfort

Ahsoka and Boba walked inside the chapel and looked around in the pews to see if they could find Barriss.

"There she is!" Boba mentioned pointing to a pew toward the front.

Ahsoka admired the architecture of the chapel. She heard stories of her parent's wedding and she knew that her own parents were also married in this chapel.

Ahsoka and Boba made their way to the pew where Barriss was sitting. They sat down beside her, one on each side of Barriss who was weeping into her scarf.

Ahsoka placed her arm around Barriss' shoulder. "Barriss, your mom told us what is happening. I am so sorry." She said with a great deal of sympathy and she moved into a hug.

Boba placed his hand on Barriss' shoulder. Once Ahsoka let up her hug, Boba then wrapped his arm around Barriss and pulled her into him.

She leaned her head on his chest and wept into him.

They all sat there together for a about twenty minutes and then Barriss finally settled down. "Boba, could you give me and Ahsoka some time, I just really need to be with my best friend right now, not my boyfriend, please?" Barriss asked without really thinking about how it may have sounded to Boba.

"Sure!" Boba stood up and kissed her on the forehead and walked out and sat in the speeder.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry I blew you off over the last few days, I just needed some time alone to process this." Barriss mentioned.

"I understand Barriss. I'm sorry I stuck my nose in where it didn't belong but I just couldn't let you be hurt." Ahsoka stated.

"Well, now that you know, I'm glad you know. I think I was probably feeling too sorry for myself when I should feel sorry for my mom."

"Well, it's both of your parents that you should feel sorry for." Ahsoka said and then bit her lip knowing it probably wasn't the right thing to say at this point.

"Well, the reason they are splitting up is because my dad hasn't been home much due to his job as a coach at school. My mom has been taking care of me mostly by herself and when my dad is home, he doesn't even say anything to me and he says very little to mom."

Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss' shoulder again. "I'm so sorry Barriss, I had no idea that was all happening. You know, you could have always called me or just come over."

"I know Ahsoka, you are such a great friend. I don't deserve to have a friend like you."

"We all need friends Barriss, we all deserve friends who lift us up rather than tear us down or stab us in the back. And I don't think you should shut Boba out. He's your boyfriend, you should lean on him as well."

"I'm not shutting him out, I just wanted to have some girl time. When I see him I think about marriage and when I think about marriage I think about… well… you know." Barriss stated.

Ahsoka understood. She smiled at Barriss who was still sniffling and eyes were still watery, she felt that this was the best time to make a fun suggestion. "Why don't we hop into Boba's speeder and go to Buster's Pizza! It's just around the corner."

Barriss looked up at Ahsoka who just had a huge smile on her face. "I really need that right now!" she said with a smile coming to her face.

"Yeah, just think about the way Buster's cheese is so stringy and the sauce always falls on your lap, and how I have to avoid your half because who gets olives on pizza anyway." Ahsoka joked bringing Barriss to a laughing state. "And Boba always has to get that nasty supreme pizza with all those veggies on it."

Barriss was now laughing hysterically. "Yes Ahsoka, also olives make the pizza."

"Well, we don't need to discuss that right now." Ahsoka said as she helped her friend up out of the pew and they walked out to meet Boba in the speeder.

"Off to Buster's Pizza Boba!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Wait, really? I love Buster's!" he added. And off they went.

After their adventures for the evening at Buster's Pizza, Boba dropped Ahsoka off at home and headed to take Barriss home in order for them to have some alone time to talk.

Ahsoka walked into her house and saw her parents standing by the kitchen sink as her dad was doing dishes and her mom was drying them. Ahsoka ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Well, Little Soka, you're finally home."

"We were beginning to wonder where you were sweetheart."

"I love you guys so much you know!"

Both Shaak and Plo were surprised. It had been awhile since she had told them that out of her own free will.

Ahsoka released them from her grip and they both turned around to look at their young daughter who was looking up at them with her wide eyes and huge smile.

"Is everything alright Little Soka?" Plo asked.

"Well, it is now. Barriss has needed some comfort, and an evening out. So we went to Buster's."

"Who's Buster?" Plo asked.

"Buster's Pizza, in Felucia!" Shaak informed her husband.

"Ahh yes, isn't that next door to the church where we got married?" Plo asked.

Shaak nodded her head.

"Yeah I tried olives again and I still hate them." Ahsoka informed her parents with a disgusted look on her face with the thought of eating olives.

"Olives! They make the pizza!" Plo mentioned.

Shaak and Ahsoka both looked at Plo and shook their heads.

Shortly after, Anakin burst into the kitchen. "Hey Snips, did you find Barriss and Boba?"

"Oh Skyguy, where have you been all day. I found them a long time ago." Ahsoka informed.

Anakin threw his hands up in surrender. "Woa just take it easy Snips, I didn't know that. Boba never texted Rex back. But now I know and I assume Rex knows as well.

Rex was asleep on the couch at his home when Boba finally came through the door after dropping Barriss off at home.

"Boba, where in the world have you been?" Rex asked with anger in his voice.

"I was helping Ahsoka find Barriss." Boba responded.

"Well, I believe I texted you and you didn't respond."

Boba ignored Rex and went upstairs to his room and settled in for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka's Perspective

Chapter 11: Homecoming Prt. 1

The halls at Shili High were pepped up. The walls and doors to each classroom were all decorated with many different themes. It was indeed, homecoming week. The homecoming pod race was happening Friday afternoon and the homecoming dance was Saturday evening and everyone was beyond excited.

Ahsoka was walking with Barriss to their first classes.

"So, do you think Kidd will properly ask you to the dance?" Barriss asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Wait, why would he ask me? We are already dating."

"Well yeah, but Ahsoka, if he's a gentleman he will ask you anyway. For all he knows you could be going with someone else like, Boba and me for example." Barriss said smiling.

"Why would I go with you guys? That would be awkward wouldn't it?"

"Well, not for me anyway." Barriss replied.

They stopped off at Barriss' class and Ahsoka then walked to hers. Of course she was busy thinking about whether or not Kidd would actually ask her to go or if he would just expect them to go together.

Ahsoka wasn't the only one in the class who was anxious about homecoming, so much so that even Master Fisto noticed the student's excitement.

"Okay everyone, time to settle down, the dance isn't until Saturday and there's a lot of work to do until then." Master Fisto said trying to reengage the class.

The class finally got re-centered and let him teach. But poor Ahsoka was getting really anxious about what Kidd would do.

Master Fisto noticed her distracted nature. "Okay everyone, now that is your assignment and I'm giving you some time to work on it here in class so don't waste your time." He sent the class on their own for the rest of the period but he walked over to Ahsoka's desk to talk to her. "Ahsoka, it's not like you do be destracted." Master Fisto said.

"Well, actually it is, I just normally don't show it." Ahsoka responded.

"Oh, well I don't know if you should have told me that Ahsoka." He said trying to cheer her up. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Master Fisto, I just don't think you'll understand." She said as she gave herself a little self hug.

"Try me!"

It took her a minute to gather her thoughts. "Well, have you ever liked a boy and wondered if he was going to ask you to the homecoming dance?"

Master Fisto looked at Ahsoka with a bit of confusion. "Well, I can say that I've never liked a boy." He said with a cheesy grin on his face with the intention of making her laugh.

Ahsoka wasn't really sure how to react to his joke, she just shook her head and tried to focus. "Okay well if you were dating a girl already, did you ask her to the dance or did you just expect her to go with you?"

"Well, I asked her anyway. It's a romantic gesture. I didn't know you were dating anyone?"

"Yeah, he's generally a great guy but he's not going to ask me to the dance." Ahsoka said as she hung her head.

"How do you know that?" Master Fisto asked.

"It's not exactly in his nature. He's a pod racer and they aren't really all that romantic like that."

"Well, one thing you could do is either drop some hints for him, or just wait and see what he does. I'm sure he'll ask you. Pod racers are busy this week so be patient with him."

"Thanks Master Fisto!" Ahsoka smiled.

The bell rang for the next class.

It was finally lunch time and Ahsoka was dying to sit with Kidd. She was impatiently waiting in the lunch line. Once she finally got her food, she went to their usual table. She waited for what felt like an entire day before Kidd finally joined her.

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Hey Kidd!"

"Hey beautiful! I have a proposition for you." Kidd mentioned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah so, how would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kidd asked.

"Umm, I guess I'd love to." She said calmly trying to hide the fact that she'd been worrying about it all day.

"Great! I have an idea that I hope you like, so you know Jynx in our class? He's going with his girlfriend Kalifa and he wanted to know if we'd like to join them for dinner prior to the dance. How would you like to do that?" Kidd asked.

Ahsoka was mostly happy that he asked her to the dance like Barriss and Master Fisto said he should that she was more than willing. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Is it okay if I ask Barriss and Boba to join us?"

"Hey that'd be awesome! We're going to have a blast!" Kidd exclaimed.

"It's a date then!" Ahsoka said blushing.

"Mom! This dress is a little too big for me!" Ahsoka called.

"Well maybe that's because you're so darn skinny." Shaak taunted her daughter. "Let me see if I can take it in for you."

"It's a beautiful dress though!" Ahsoka said.

The dress was fire red with jewels around the neck and shoulder straps.

Ahsoka was hoping that Kidd wouldn't be early to pick her up since she wasn't quite ready to go. She waited around pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for her mom to finish taking the dress in.

Soon Anakin walked into the house. "Hey Snips! That's an unusual look for you. You're not going to the dance like that are you?" He joked.

"Ha ha Anakin, very funny." Ahsoka played back.

"Why thank you!" He said with a grin on his face.

Ahsoka, jokingly rolled her eyes at him and went back to pacing back and forth waiting for Shaak to finish the dress. Time was ticking and it wouldn't be long before Kidd's mom arrived to pick her up.

"There we go, that should do it. Try it on now." Shaak demanded.

Ahsoka snatched the dress out of her mom's hands and rushed back to her room to try it on. This time, she noticed that it fit nicely. It showed off her slender form and she knew it was sure to drive Kidd crazy. She then went back into the living room where the rest of her family was sitting including Anakin and now Padme was there. Ahsoka looked around at everyone who was also now looking at her.

"Wow Snips, I never thought you'd wear a dress." Anakin joked.

"Ani, she looks great in a dress, I mean, she might need to fill out a little bit but it looks really good on her. It's sure to drive Kidd crazy Ahsoka."

"Everything I do already drives him crazy anyway." Ahsoka said.

"Don't give him any ideas Little Soka." Plo said.

Just as they were talking a speeder pulled into the driveway.

Ahsoka grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Plo asked.

"Of course she will. I trust her, she's much like myself at that age." Shaak mentioned.

"That's what I'm worried about." Plo joked.

Ahsoka and Kidd arrived at the restaurant where Barriss and Boba, and Jynx and Kalifa were.

The girls sat on one side of the table and the boys on the other.

Kalifa leaned in to Ahsoka. "So, how long have you and Kidd been hanging out?" She asked.

Ahsoka was a little put off by her question. "Well, we aren't just hanging out Kalifa. We've been dating for the last 3 months."

"Really? That's nice, he needs someone stable in his life." Kalifa responded.

Ahsoka was becoming uneasy about Kalifa. She seemed to know Kidd pretty well, as if she had been more involved in Kidd's life in the past. Ahsoka pushed her plate away from her since she was losing her appetite at the thought of what Kidd and Kalifa's relationship to each other could be. She looked up at Kidd who was talking to Jynx and Boba listening in intently. Ahsoka then leaned over to Barriss. "What do you think of Kalifa?" She whispered.

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't said but two words to the girl, but I suppose she seems nice. Why do you ask? Barriss asked.

"She seems to know Kidd a little too well."

"Ahsoka, you're over thinking things I'm sure, besides everyone knows him, he is the leading podracer in the school you know." Barriss replied trying to reassure her overly anxious friend.

Ahsoka felt a little bit better, she was prone to over thinking things and driving herself crazy with worry about things she couldn't change. But she had to know. She spent the rest of dinner listening closely to their conversations and observing Kalifa's behavior.

Kalifa was looking at Kidd with her eyes locked solely on him, despite the fact that he was telling Jynx a story. But what was that story about? Ahsoka began to pick up on what it was and it was about a time that he and Kalifa were involved in together. It didn't sound romantic but it really began to make her mind wander. Ahsoka then jumped up from the table. "Umm, Kidd, I don't really feel so well, I need some fresh air." Ahsoka said as she made her way for the door.

Kidd immediately followed her outside. He noticed Ahsoka had her back to him and her head hung down, she had one hand rubbing her upper arm. "Soka, do you need me to take you home? Are you gonna be okay?" Kidd asked still not sure what was going on.

She didn't respond, her heart felt broken despite the fact that she still wasn't certain about anything. She was afraid that if she tried to speak, she's start to cry.

Kidd walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and then the other hand on the other shoulder and managed to pull her into a hug. He then leaned in and whispered into the right montrel. "What's going on my little lady?"

She took a deep breath and then spoke while holding back a few tears. "Were you and Kalifa… ever…. Like…. Together?" she asked.

Kidd let go of Ahsoka but not before he spun her around to face him. "Ahsoka, I've had several girls in my life, but they are all my past, you must believe me!" Kidd assured.

"But what about Kalifa; yes, or no!" Ahsoka demanded.

Kidd hung his head slightly. "We went out on two dates like a year and a half ago."

Ahsoka shrugged away from Kidd and her eyes filled with tears.

"She wasn't right for me, I never felt a connection with her, that's why I thought she'd be a much better match for my buddy Jynx."

Ahsoka was eager to hear him out although she didn't want to look at him. "I've seen the way she looks at you Kidd." She said fighting back that choked up voice. "She's not into Jynx, she's into you!"

Kidd just stood there, he didn't know what to say. He was certain that she was wrong but he had no way to prove it. "Ahsoka, look, it doesn't matter how she feels about me, I don't feel anything for her and I haven't for over a year now." He explained.

"How many girls have you been with since her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just one." He paused. "And I'm hoping I didn't just break her heart."

Ahsoka began to feel a little bit better. Her tears were still flowing and she was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed. It took her a few seconds before she could turn around to face him. But she did with bloodshot eyes and a partial smile on her face and still sniffling.

Kidd rushed over to hug her and she buried her face into his chest. And together they went back in and sat down to finish their meal before the dance.


End file.
